When I am Grown Up
by SethyChii
Summary: - Quand je serais grand je serais... hmm...


**Bonjour et Bonsoir~**

 **Voici mon premier écrit sur le fandom Harry Potter !**

 **J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce court OS j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire.** **Ce OS était une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment :)**

 **L'univers Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnes appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling et ne sont -malheureusement- pas les miens !**

 **EDIT 27/04/2017 :** Bon sang ! Ce OS était truffé de fautes et de tournures de phrases étranges ! J'en ai presque honte ! J'ai changé et amélioré pas mal de choses, en espérant que cela vous plaise ! :3

 **EDIT 14/11/2017 :** Ah... quelques fautes...

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **When I am Grown Up**

* * *

Dans l'école primaire du quartier aisé du Surrey, la dernière journée de classe venait tout juste de se finir. La maîtresse faisait savoir à ses élèves, comme à chaque fois, les devoirs qu'ils auraient à faire durant les vacances d'Été.

\- Bien les enfants ! Pour vos devoirs de vacances, j'aimerais que vous me faisiez un poème dans lequel vous écrierez ce que vous voudriez faire lorsque vous serrez plus grand. Vous me rendrez ce devoir à votre rentrée de collège d'accord ?

La majorité de la classe acquiesça.

\- Bien vous pouvez y aller !

Les enfants ne se firent pas prier et se mirent à courir en direction de la "porte de la liberté".

Seul un enfant maigrelet avançait lentement, un sac vieux et usé sur le dos, vers la porte. Son apparence contrastait clairement avec celui propre et soigné des autres élèves. Il portait un uniforme terne et ample et des chaussures tout aussi usés. Ses cheveux sombre étaient gras et ternes, il possédait deux grandes billes vertes qui étaient cachés derrière de grosses lunettes rondes rafistolé qui mangeait pratiquement tout son visage.

Son nom était Harry Potter.

Il était juste un garçon comme les autres avec une vie peu ou pas comme les autres.

Après avoir arpenté le couloir maintenant vide de l'école, il en était sortis et avait pu voir son cousin, Dudley Dursley, être embarquer dans la voiture de ses deux parents, la joie peint au visage. Au lieu de l'interpeller lorsqu'il passa près d'eux, ils l'ignorèrent mais son oncle lui darda un regard menaçant afin qu'il ne s'approche pas d'eux.

La voiture démarra et lui, poursuivit dans la même direction que la voiture mais à pied.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, ce fut pour être accueilli par une délicieuse et alléchante odeur. Du Rosbif au Yorkshire Pudding. Miam. Le dîner avait déjà dû commencé sans lui.

Et il se terminerait aussi sans doute sans lui. De toutes façons cette nourriture ne lui était pas destiné.

Il rentra dans un placard qui se trouvait sous un escalier et y déposa ses affaires. Le placard en lui même n'était pas très petit mais pas assez petit pour qu'il ne puisse pas y passer son corps d'enfant.

À l'intérieur il y avait un vieux matelas défoncé, un drap qui semblait avoir était dévoré par de nombreuse mites et des toiles d'araignées ci et là. Il y avait également des dessins accrochés sur les petits espaces de mur, des jouets ainsi qu'une peluche qu'il avait réussi à prendre dans la deuxième chambre de son cousin.

Il n'était pas un voleur mais son cousin tellement imbu de lui-même et prétentieux ne pensait qu'à lui et y jetait régulièrement dans sa seconde chambre, les jouets dont il se lassait assez facilement.

Harry prit ensuite la route de la salle de bain où il prit une rapide douche et se brossa les dents. Il rentra encore une fois dans le placard qui lui servait aussi de chambre, s'assit sur son matelas dos au murs et attendit.

Il attendit longtemps. Très longtemps. Très très longtemps. Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des pas s'approcher puis enfin toquer à sa porte.

\- Garçon, chuchota la voix d'une femme. Sors de là et dépêche toi de faire la vaisselle.

Le "Garçon" ouvrit la porte de sa chambre -placard- et fut nez à nez avec une femme -sa tante- qui le regardait d'un air méprisant.

Elle avait un visage chevalin, un cou légèrement plus long que la moyenne, des fines lèvres sèches et colorées de rouge, ainsi que des pommettes saillantes rougies par du fard. Ses sourcils peu épais étaient assez mal taillés, presque en brouillons et ses cheveux étaient longs et blond. En somme, elle était dans les normes de beauté. Mais la méprise constante et ces faux visages qu'elle affichait aux autres faisaient ressortir tout ce qui était mauvais chez elle et la rendait repoussante.

Elle s'éloigna et partit en direction de sa chambre tandis que lui, se dirigea en direction de la cuisine où il mangea les restes présent sur les assiettes (sans qu'elle ne le sache) et nettoya par la suite.

Rassasié et légèrement fatigué, il partit s'endormir dans sa chambre.

[…]

Le lendemain, il se leva aux alentours de midi. Personne ne l'avait réveillé.

Ah oui, se rappela-t-il, le samedi était le jour du brunch et la famille passait généralement la journée chez des amis.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se fit un petit encas puis retourna dans sa chambre pour commencer son devoir de vacance.

Prenant papiers et stylo. Il se mit à écrire ses idées dans son cahier au brouillon.

\- Quand je serais grand je serais….euh… maître d'école ! Non ! C'es trop dur… alors euh… euhm… hm… je serais un magiciens et j'aiderais plein de gens et euh… j'aurais hmmm… un chien qui s'appellera Wooffy... euhm… j'aurais une grande maison avec un beau jardin ! J'aurais beaucoup à manger et euh…

L'enfant avait passé beaucoup de temps à écrire son poème. Il était fier de lui et espérait juste que la maîtresse le félicite et aussi que son cousin ne viendrait pas lui voler son devoir.

[…]

Il était monté avec des amis dans le grenier de sa maison à la recherche d'un objet et en cherchant dans un coffre, il était à la place tombé sur ce vieux poème. Curieux il l'avait lu et n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Demanda un jeune homme roux.

\- Rien Ron. Juste des trucs de gosses, répondit-il en souriant.

[…]

 _Quand je serais grand._ _Quand je serais grand, je battrais tous les grands méchants._

 _Quand je serais grand, je serais magicien et j'aiderai plein de gens._

 _Quand je serais grand, j'aurais un chien qui s'appellera Woofy et un beau jardin._

 _Quand je serais grand, je serais riche comme ça j'aurais besoin de rien._

 _Et quand je serais grand, je voudrais une maman et un papa._

 **FIN**


End file.
